


Connect my Heart with yours

by ContraryBee



Series: Heartfelt Connections [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: The news that Hinata is stuck at work halfway around the world for another week despite the three months they'd already been apart hits Ushijima hard. He follows Tendou's advice, and books himself a ticket. He can't go one more minute without Hinata.Rough, hot, loving reunion hotel sex <3 Follows Heartfelt Connections, but can be read without it for some PWP
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Heartfelt Connections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 334





	Connect my Heart with yours

It’s been almost three months since they were physically together. This has been the longest time apart since they reconnected three years ago. Since the Olympics were on the other side of the globe and Hinata was directing the entire Japan’s team logistics, he had to go ahead of even the team. It also meant the video calls and phone calls were scattered; their schedules unable to line up very often, regardless of how late Ushijima remained awake.

He’d chewed through two entire manuscripts before hitting a wall with the third. His editor was in paroxysms, but he only felt a sense of frustration. Nothing was good enough. Nothing felt good enough, especially not falling into bed alone, his husband across the world.

“Toshi.” Hinata had whispered to him one late night and early, early morning, voice both sleepy and defeated. It tore up Ushijima’s heart. “I didn’t think it would be this hard. I wish you were here. Or I was there. I miss you.”

The words lingered in his mind for weeks afterwards, and it made Ushijima cranky.

“Then just go there, idiot.” Tendou lovingly told him at the little table outside his shop. A friendly hand covering the back of his like a concerned aunt, Ushijima glowered down at it, then up at Tendou.

“It’s not that easy.” He grumbles, irritated even while shoving a golden chocolate into his mouth and luxuriating in the caramel.

“Isn’t it?” Tendou raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at him. What a nice friend, Ushijima comes to lay out his woes and Tendou just feeds him and laughs. “You have the money. He has the time.”

“He’s scheduled to come back in three days. I’ve waited three months; I can wait three days.” Ushijima sighs, before peeking in his box and wondering if there were any more chocolates left.

Hinata leaves him a teary voicemail the next morning, about how his departure was delayed seven extra days because of some kind of mess up with the Olympics administration. Ushijima books his own flight ten minutes after receiving the call, everything in him aching at the absence of Hinata in his arms. He calls Kageyama, who after a surprised beat, tells him which hotel and which room Hinata is in.

Then he’s packing and rushing to the airport and subjecting himself to a fourteen-hour flight, eyes filled with orange hair so much so that he barely even interacts with the middle-aged woman next to him, with her pointy nails and roving eyes.

At Hinata’s door, Ushijima is nervous. He puffs out a breath, tells himself firmly that this was his husband, there’s no need to be nervous anymore, and his phone vibrates in his pocket. Hinata.

Answering, he listens, but can’t hear through the firm door.

“Toshi!” Hinata exclaims, “I’ve been trying to reach you the whole day! I…I didn’t hear back from you after the last voicemail, and I’m sorry, Toshi, I really am, I can’t get out of it. I really wanted to come home.” Hinata’s voice breaks on the last word, and Ushijima feels simultaneously like a huge jerk and an asshole.

“Are you in your room?” He answers instead, bypassing it.

“What?” Hinata clears his throat, confused and a little testy now. Ushijima knows the smaller man hates it when he ignores him when he’s on the verge of crying. “Yeah…why.” Lucky.

“Open the door.” Ushijima says, anticipating filling him.

“What, the door?” Hinata makes some rustling sounds, like he’s getting out of bed or off the couch. “Did you order me flowers or something?!” The immediate perk to his voice at the thought sends a smile onto Ushijima’s naturally stiff face. He’s looking forward to the door opening and looking down into his husband’s face, to pushing past him, lifting him up, feasting himself on the one person he missed more than volleyball. 

The door opens, _behind_ him.

There’s an intake of breath that he can hear from behind him and through the phone. Ushijima immediately starts chuckling sheepishly, turning around. Hinata is there in 409, not 410, phone in hand, in the white robe of the hotel. He’s beautiful.

“Hi Shou.” Ushijima greets, hanging up.

“Toshi.” Hinata blinks hard, multiple times, the phone slipping from his hand. “ _Toshi_?” Water is filling his eyes.

“Yes.” Ushijima steps forward, bag in hand, and cups Hinata’s chin. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Don’t…don’t _mind_?” Hinata shuddered, clasping Ushijima’s hand in his and stuffing his face in the middle to kiss his palm. “Toshi, you’re here, oh, god, Toshi--” And he falls apart in the way only Hinata can, unashamedly and wholesome, and all Ushijima’s. He fulfills his dream, pushing past the door, clasping Hinata bodily into his arms and closing the door shut behind him with his back, already busy kissing the life out of his husband.

It’s a little difficult, with tears and hiccups and sobbing in the way, but he manages.

His hands are shaking. His heart is filling up so fast with love and affection it actually kind of hurt. Hinata shook in his arms, going from clasping his face to his shoulders to his neck, kissing and smearing his lips this way and that just to taste him.

“Shouyou.” Ushijima whispers between them, letting it shake the way it wants to. Nobody else could have this vulnerability, not this. “I couldn’t wait.”

“Thank god.” Hinata whines, smacking his cheeks together and kissing him harshly, and Ushijima decides to abandon their spot, moving blindly into the room, eyes closed, and attention entirely focused on the tiny husband in his arms.

Not tiny any more really, the consecutively better management jobs on volleyball teams have galvanized Hinata back into shape, going to the gym with the team, showing them up with his stretching, the way he can fly. He was dense and toned again, and even Ushijima’s arms began to lag lifting him alone. But Hinata’s legs were fastened around his hips, charged and squeezing, and Ushijima knows their strength intimately when he drives forward into Hinata’s welcoming body. He wanted that.

Ouch, slammed his shin into a coffee table.

Grunting into Hinata’s mouth, Ushijima unfortunately has to disengage, which is alright, because Hinata immediately starts laughing. It’s a beautiful sound, loud and a little grating perhaps sometimes, but sunshine incarnate. Ushijima looks at him, enchanted, unable to even appreciate the fine room.

“You’re here.” He says lowly, hands flexing on the bulk of Hinata’s ass.

“That’s my line.” Hinata sighs, grin lighting up the world. “I can’t _believe_ you, Toshi, I love you so much.” He laughs once more, putting his face in Ushijima’s shoulder and holding him close.

Over Hinata’s shoulder, Ushijima spies the bed and decides that’s the best place to hold this reunion. Taking a quick run up, he launches them both into the air amid the squawking of his tiny husband. They land in fluffy down comforters and at least six pillows. Ushijima is grinning, because Hinata’s shrieking laughter was just entirely infectious, but he wants to swallow every noise, keep them all to himself.

He rolls over, one large leg naturally parting Hinata’s, the robe falling back to show he was only wearing his briefs underneath. Laying heavily over the other, Ushijima kisses him deeply, putting all the sexual tension and frustration he’s felt in the last three months into Hinata’s warm, laving mouth.

“Gods…” Hinata groans, tongue slipping out to lick at him, “Toshi...”

Ushijima shivers, hands large and possessive as they run up and down the length of Hinata’s body. He wants to rediscover him again. They kiss for what feels like hours, but each time they meet in the middle, lips dancing, tongues tasting, they get a little hotter. Ushijima groans when Hinata snags his bottom lip with his teeth.

His large hand cups the back of Hinata’s neck and directs him while Ushijima follows the planes of his chin down to his neck with kisses and open mouth suction. He bites into the bridge between his shoulder and neck, the meaty part, and enjoys how Hinata shivers in his arms.

“I’m going to be entirely honest and tell you that I definitely was planning on fucking myself tonight, so I’m open and clean already.” Hinata whispers hotly into Ushijima’s hair, and it sets him on fire.

“Were you needy, baby?” Ushijima asks, voice deepening with arousal and settling into Hinata’s bones. He shifts, and ducks to mouth at one of Hinata’s nipples, sucking and licking to make it stand at attention and turn red.

“I bought…” Hinata keens, arching into Ushijima’s mouth. “…I bought a uh…toy…while I was here. It’s basically the same size as you, so I would imagine, sometimes, that…”

“That it was me?” Ushijima groans, overtaken by the thought. He seals his lips onto the skin of Hinata’s ribs, not an erogenous zone for him by any means, but excellent clear skin for marking. He bites. Hinata squeals, lurching in his grip, and Ushijima presses his body more fully down onto him so he can’t move. He can feel Hinata’s erection straining against his stomach.

Ravenous, Ushijima grinds himself into Hinata’s thigh, mouthing his way downward, opening the robe like a present to himself. He gets to the waistband of Hinata’s briefs and licks there. Everything feels both new and familiar, he’s as worked up as he was when they just started dating. Hinata tasted like sparkling wine and clean, he had obviously just showered.

“Toshi, please.” Hinata whines, reaching down to grab onto brown hair. “Don’t tease, please don’t.”

“I’m savoring this.” Ushijima mumbles into taught skin, carefully sliding briefs downwards so that Hinata’s erection popped up and hit his chin. Hinata made a strangled noise, fighting his way free from the sweltering robe so he lay naked on it, just for Ushijima.

“Why savor when you can just _have_ it?” Hinata mumbles, breathing heavily while Ushijima puts a large hand around his cock, pumping and laving the skin of his groin right at the base. He’s trimmed, but not shaven, just how Ushijima likes. Not that it really mattered, Ushijima would like whatever Hinata wants. Even that memorable time when he got waxed, that was new.

“It’s to appreciate you fully.” He licks a long stripe and nips his lover’s hip. A red mark blooms immediately.

“You can just have me again, later, Toshi, dammit—” Hinata wiggles, fighting free and trying to force Ushijima onto his back. He rumbles a laugh, because he just needs to flop his weight onto his husband and Hinata wouldn’t be able to breathe let along move, but he does as bid. His plans of diving down to suck Hinata and lick him out are put on hold.

Hinata clambers upwards, turning Ushijima onto his side, then flopping opposite him to start tugging his belt out of the loops, face right there. Ah, got it.

It’s nice that Hinata is already naked, Ushijima can just lean in and suck him into his mouth without fuss. Hinata squeaks, hands flexing where they’re trying vainly to push Ushijima’s pants down and shirt and jacket up.

“Wakatoshi! Undress!” Hinata orders, breaking on a slight moan when Ushijima licks a broad swipe over the head.

“Busy.” Ushijima grunts, hands spreading Hinata’s thighs so he can fit his head directly between them, devouring his husband.

Hinata grumbles through a moan, conflicted but determined. He gets Ushijima’s pants shifted just down his thigh, slipping his erection from the band of his boxers. Instead of immediately swallowing the head, Hinata goes for Ushijima’s balls and laves spit directly over them. He blows cool air over them, and Ushijima shudders, thighs flexing as they tried to part.

Fine then. Ushijima fights his pants off with distracted wiggles, mouthing at the cock standing at attention for him. Hinata makes a victorious sound when Ushijima finally spreads his thick thighs for him, smaller hands grabbing indiscriminately and mouth swallowing the bulbous head.

Ushijima huffs a low noise into Hinata’s thigh, putting his teeth there and groaning around a mouthful of flesh. Licking a wet line up the underside of Ushijima’s cock, Hinata cups his balls and massages them a moment, middle finger exploring to press against his perineum. Ushijima can’t help the automatic fuck forward, and Hinata grunts around his thick cock.

“You taste delicious.” Ushijima says, popping off Hinata’s cock long enough to take in the view. Forcing the legs open wider around his head, Ushijima bends forward for a quick lick into Hinata’s cheeks, finding a stretched entrance that tasted like water-based lube and Hinata. Squealing, Hinata’s thighs shudder around his ears and Ushijima burns hotter, loving how his every touch reflects in Hinata’s movements or moans.

“Toshi, Waka _toshi_ ,” Hinata mumbles against the side of his cock, breath hot and face smearing with his own saliva and his husband’s precome, “put your fingers in me, I’ve missed them.” To mimic his own words, Hinata dives back into sucking Ushijima and his fingers press and search and drag over Ushijima’s entrance. Growling at the feeling, Ushijima yanks Hinata closer, ignoring the cock pressing into his collarbones for the moment in order to dive forward and lick him open again.

His fingers spread Hinata’s cheeks, and one fingertip massages the opening without entering. It’s hypnotizing, and Hinata’s efforts around his cock struggle to maintain their rhythm. Eventually, Ushijima has Hinata’s hips pumping with the rubbing, and Hinata is frozen warming his cock and breathing through his nose, entirely distracted.

“You want something inside?” Ushijima asks when Hinata’s hips make a desperate thrust backwards against two of his fingertips. The lube is getting messier with Ushijima’s spit to reactivate it, and it glistens.

“Hmye-aah.” Hinata mumbles, mouth stuffed. His tongue slips like a snake on the underside of Ushijima’s cock and the sensation makes him grit his teeth to maintain focus. He puts the first crook of his large finger into Hinata, who shudders and moans. Working his wrist, Ushijima watches with avid attention as his finger is swallowed by Hinata’s body like it’s always belonged there.

Popping off to breath in a gasp, Hinata moans loud and unashamed. “Toshi, I can _not_ handle this for very long. Either finger fuck me, or fuck me, or _I will do it myself_.” Hinata threatens, the determination in his voice grabbing Ushijima by the spine. He entirely believes his husband. Parts of him that like to savor the way Hinata falls to pieces want to continue to tease, but as a second finger joins the first with barely any resistance, his own desires take control.

“Come here.” He says, sitting up and yanking Hinata upright too. His face is red, his lips and cheeks wet and shining, and his eyes burn with arousal and want and love, and Ushijima can barely handle it. Tugging so Hinata slipped into his lap, letting his cock spring up to slide between his cheeks, brushing over his hole, Ushijima kisses the smaller man with a ferocity that surprises even himself.

Hinata cries out into his mouth, fingers grasping and pulling in his hair, legs fluttering as he grinds himself down.

“Take it, you can do it, come on. Come on, Shou.” Ushijima nearly slurs, panting, sweating. Hinata forces his shirt up over his head and finally, he’s as naked as Hinata, and they’re rubbing together. Hinata reaches backwards, grasping his cock like a commander, and lets the tip kiss his entrance.

“I’ve missed this.” Hinata breaths as he starts to sink down, using gravity to force Ushijima into his body. His head falls back, and he sighs, his entire being solely bent to the purpose of devouring Ushijima whole.

Groaning, because he hadn’t been in anyone or anything since Hinata left, Ushijima bites his own tongue hard enough to wince. He can’t come yet. He wants to feel Hinata break apart around him. He can’t come yet no matter how hot, or tight, or perfect his husband is.

“I’ve missed _you_.” Ushijima grunts, legs spreading and hands going to lithe hips in order to give Hinata the best ride possible.

“S’ sappy, even when you’re balls deep inside me.” Hinata laughs around what might have been a dry sob, head rolling on his neck to stare Ushijima down. Even now, years later, that demonically focused _look_ still simultaneously makes Ushijima shiver and want to push back in challenge. Ushijima grits his teeth and with a hard flex of his abdomen, fucks up wards hard enough to bounce Hinata.

Hinata moans, unseated for only a moment, bouncing back harder down onto Ushijima’s cock. A natural athlete, Hinata starts up a rolling fuck immediately, grasping Ushijima’s forearms for balance and forcing him to keep his grip of his waist. He stuffs Ushijima into him at better and better angles, scooping his hips to get the full length in him over and over and over again.

“That’s right.” Ushijima huffs, sweating hard enough he could feel it rolling down his neck. Cursing when Hinata gave him a particularly good and deep roll, going so far as to lick his lips while doing so, Ushijima breaks quickly and fucks upwards, planting his feet into the bed to snap upwards powerfully.

“Toshi!” Hinata cries, head thrown back. Feeling somewhat like a hunter, Ushijima lunges upwards and grabs Hinata, whirling them so Ushijima now has one foot planted in the carpet and he looms over Hinata, who lies stunned for a second, hips hanging over the side of the tall hotel bed.

Ushijima brings one flexible leg up over his shoulder and hooks Hinata’s other on his elbow, holding the smaller man open and leaning over so their lips brush. Hinata moans when Ushijima churns his cock deeper, voice breaking into a helpless whine at the angle. Ushijima’s cock is perfectly proportional to the rest of his body, and thick. Hinata’s remarkably stretched, but he still feels the push and pressure, Ushijima forcing his way in like he wants to mark Hinata with it forever.

“Are you ready, Shou?” Ushijima grunts, letting his tongue lag out to drool spit into Hinata’s open mouth. The dirtiness of it ratchets their arousal up a few notches, the dominance that isn’t typically the norm in their relationship seeping into their skin to turn them both mad.

“Make me come,” Hinata whispers hoarsely, mouth wet, a demand and a plea all in one, eyes unfocused, asking for everything Ushijima has to give and then some, “make me come, make me come, _make me_ _come_!” Ushijima draws back and thrusts, taking no care to be slow, not now, not right _now_. His toes dig into carpet for leverage, his arm curls around Hinata’s thighs, and Hinata can only scramble to take it all, every thrust throwing him upward only for Ushijima to tug him back.

His cock is shockingly red, dripping, and he reaches for it. His hand slips in precome, and Hinata moans, shocked, when Ushijima grazes his prostate. Ushijima attempts the same angle, and is rewarded when Hinata’s grip clenches, and fuck, Ushijima feels his orgasm crawl down his gut to take hold of his cock. Mindlessly, he fucks, eyes peeled to watch the way Hinata seized up, hand tugging and the first spurt of Hinata’s orgasm lands over his taught stomach and into his belly button.

“T-Toshi,” Hinata wails, “ _yes_ ~” And his second jolt of orgasm sends white come splashing up to his chest.

Ushijima rears up when he comes, standing tall and proud and forcing his hips into Hinata, head falling back bonelessly. Hinata give s weak moan, shivering when Ushijima’s movements get steadily slipperier, white come dripping from where his cock stuffed him full.

“Shouyou,” Ushijima pants, propping himself on his hands above Hinata, who lies still like the dead, “that was quicker and rougher than I anticipated.”

“You bet it was,” Hinata sighed dreamily, smiling in a daze up at his large husband.

“I still want to eat you out.” Ushijima tells him, reaching up to cup Hinata’s face with both hands. He leans down, still inside Hinata, who curls his legs around him like a four limbed hug and kisses him. “And I want to fuck you again, softer. And I want you to fuck me. And suck each other off in the shower.” He says between kisses, licking forward into Hinata’s mouth with possessive ownership. It’s been too long without tasting him, and the way he shivers in his arms has Ushijima working his way into a half-aroused state again.

“We’re not gonna get much sleep tonight.” Hinata says with a near sigh, but his ankles cross behind Ushijima’s back as though to lock him in place.

“I love you.” Ushijima tells him, feeling it burst from the deepest part of his soul. Surprised only a moment, Hinata smiles and ducks his face to press a kiss to the centre of his palm, beautiful brown eyes pinning Ushijima down.

“Love you too, Toshi. Thanks for coming…both times.” Hinata grins naughtily, then snags one of Ushijima’s thumbs between his teeth.

Ushijima laughs, then Hinata somehow suplexes him backwards and they tumble off the bed to land in a heap of sweat, limbs, and come.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this series! And I finally finished the manga, so I'm really feeling some aged Hinata x Oikawa, or Hinata x Black Jackals 
> 
> What do you think? Hit me with your darkest fic wishes and I can make them come true~
> 
> Thanks everyone! I love the comments with Haikyuu fics, you guys really know me


End file.
